Królowa Wizji/Transkrypt
Nadja: Dzisiaj pierwszy odcinek programu „Twarzą w twarz”, a w nim niepowtarzalna okazja. Możliwość rozmowy na żywo z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem. Wita was państwa Nadja Chamack. Zdradzę dzisiaj kilka ciekawych informacji na temat naszych ulubionych super bohaterów. Macie rację, będą rewelacje. Tikki: Ciekawe, jakie niby rewelacje? Marinette: Prawda, że to niesamowite? Godzinny program na żywo tylko o mnie i Czarnym Kocie. Już nie mogę się doczekać. Tikki: Ale Marinette, jesteś super bohaterką, a nie jakąś gwiazdą. Musisz pozostać w ukryciu. Żeby nie dopadł cię Władca Ciem ani żaden jego sługus. Marinette: Nie martw się. Przyjęłam tę propozycję, żeby mieszkańcy Paryża wiedzieli, że razem z Czarnym Kotem zrobimy wszystko dla ich bezpieczeństwa. Tikki: Uważaj dzisiaj na siebie, dobrze? Marinette: Ee, dzisiaj? Ale jak to dzisiaj? Dzisiaj opiekuję się Manon. Ten program jest jutro. Nadja: Nie przegapcie. Już dzisiaj. „Twarzą w twarz”. Na żywo z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem. Marinette: Aaa… Tikki: Pewnie właśnie dlatego opiekujesz się dziś Manon. Manon: Hej Marinette! Marinette. Marinette: Manon. Dzień dobry pani, ja… właśnie widziałam zapowiedź. To dziś? Nadja: Zgadza się, muszę lecieć. Jeszcze raz dzięki za Manon. W plecaku masz wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy i jest już po obiedzie. Tak się cieszę, że masz dziś czas. Marinette: Eee… Tak. Nie mam innych planów. Absolutnie żadnych. Nadja: To bawcie się dobrze. Przede mną bardzo trudny wywiad. Oby cały Paryż zasiadł przed telewizorami. Kotku, dziś wyjątkowo możesz oglądać telewizję z Marinette. Manon: Jeej! Mamusia będzie w telewizji z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem. Marinette: Na pewno wszystko pójdzie świetnie. Ma już pani dwóch wiernych widzów. Nadja: Życz mi szczęścia. Namów znajomych żeby oglądali. Marinette: Dobra! Ee… Alya? Arlette: Wchodzimy za 10 minut. Kota jeszcze nie widać. Na pewno wszystko masz pod kontrolą, Nadja? Nadja: Tak, Arlette. Będzie sukces, obiecuję. Rekord roku oglądalności. Arlette: Oby tak było. Jeśli liczysz w przyszłości na dobry czas antenowy. Nadja: Ale… Którędy wszedłeś? Czarny Kot: Ma się swoje sposoby. Widzę, że Biedronka nam się spóźnia, tak? Nadja: Myślałam, że przyjdziecie razem. Czarny Kot: Chce pani poznać sekret? Nadja: Mhm. Czarny Kot: Uwielbiam ptysie. Arlette: Czy to ma być ta elektryzująca informacja, którą mi obiecałaś? Nadja: N-nie, jasne że nie. Arlette: Znasz nasze zasady. Dobry czas, dobry materiał. Nie ma newsów, nie ma ciebie. Operator: Wchodzimy za 5 minut. Czarny Kot: No co jest grane? Nie odbiera telefonu. Alya: Super Manon ratuje świat! Łuu! Manon: Łuu. Na Wieżę Eiffla i z powrotem. Marinette: Fajnie, że mogłaś przyjść Alya. Alya: Wiadomo. O wiele fajniej będzie oglądać moją ulubioną super bohaterkę z moimi ulubionymi dziewczynami. Spiker: Już po reklamach Nadja Chamack zaprasza na wywiad z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem. Tylko w naszej stacji. Manon: Mamusia. To moja mamusia. Alya: Czemu ja nie mogę przeprowadzić takiego wywiadu do mojego Biedrobloga? Marinette: Och. Zapomniałam przekazać czegoś coś moim piekarniom, są tam w rodzicach na dole. Będziesz miała oko na Manon, gdy mnie nie będzie? Alya: Chyba chciałaś powiedzieć „rodzicom, którzy są w piekarni”. Marinette: Ee, właśnie tak. No i to może mi zająć chwilkę. Nie zawsze od razu rozumieją, jak to rodzice. To nie jest ich wina, no bo… Alya: Marinette? Marinette: Tak. Alya: IDŹ! Marinette: Już. Alya to najlepsza przyjaciółka. Czuję się podle, że ją tak wykorzystuję do opieki nad Manon. Z drugiej strony Alya to największa fanka Biedronki i będzie załamana, jeśli jej najlepsza super bohaterka w ogóle nie pojawi się w programie. Tikki: Marinette, wybór należy do ciebie. Marinette: Mm… W sumie… Tikki, kropkuj! Operator: Wchodzimy za 10… 9… Arlette: 8 sekund do największej klapy telewizyjnej w historii. 5… 4… 3… Czarny Kot: Myślałem, że wystawiłaś mnie do wiatru, kropeczko. Biedronka: Miałabym zawieść widzów? Nigdy. Bardzo przepraszam za spóźnienie. Arlette: Jednak się udało. A teraz w twoich rękach nabicie słupków oglądalności. Zmień ten czerwony pasek w niebieski. Nadja: Dobry wieczór. Nadja Chamack zaprasza na program „Twarzą w twarz”. Dzisiaj naszymi gośćmi są nasi cudowni obrońcy Paryża, Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Witajcie. Dziękuję, że udzieliliście zgody na udzielenie wywiadu na żywo. Biedronka: To ja pani dziękuję za przemiłe zaproszenie. Czarny Kot: Pozdrawiam wszystkie moje fanki. Nadja: Z pewnością oglądają nas tysiące widzów. Biedronka: Lepiej go nie nakręcać, bo nie przestanie puszyć futerka. Czarny Kot: Proszę jej nie słuchać, Biedronsia jest po prostu zazdrosna. Biedronka: Hej, umawialiśmy się, że nie będziesz mnie tak nazywał, ty dachowcu. Czarny Kot: Ale to takie słodziutkie. Nadja: Ahahaha. Od razu widać, że jesteście sobie bliscy. Manon: Marinette przegapi cały wywiad. Alya: Hę? Co ona tam tak długo robi? Nadja: Ludzie was znają, ale nie znają was tak naprawdę. Widzimy, jak ratujecie Paryż, ale nic innego o was nie wiemy. Czarny Kot: Dzisiaj nie będziemy niczego ukrywać przed tobą. Biedronka: Musimy zachować parę sekretów, takich jak nasza tożsamość. Nadja: Oczywiście, że tak. Co powiecie na parę pytań od waszych największych fanów? Biedronka: O, świetny pomysł. Nadja: Kto do nas dzwoni? Proszę się przedstawić i zadać pytanie. Chloé: Ach, żartujesz sobie? Chyba wiadomo, że pierwszą dzwoniącą jestem ja. Bo jestem najznakomitszą fanką Biedronki. Nadja: A tak, jasna sprawa. Rozmawiamy z Chloé Bourgeois, córką burmistrza Paryża. Chloé: Nie zapominaj, że tatuś jest też właścicielem Grand Paris, najbardziej luksusowego hotelu w całym mieście. Nadja: Och, dzięki za przypomnienie. Jakie masz pytanie Chloé? Chloé: O, ja nie mam żadnych pytań. Po prostu chciałam powiedzieć „cześć”. Jak wiecie, jesteśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi, Biedronka, Czarny Kot i ja. Nadja: A, dziękujemy ci za telefon. Następne połączenie. Chloé: Ee. Nie. Poczekaj. Dajcie proszę mnie pierw… Alya: Cześć, Biedronko i Czarny Kocie, jestem Alya i zastanawiam się czy udzielicie mi wywiadu do Biedrobloga. W końcu mam o wiele większą oglądalność niż Nadja. Co wy na to? Biedronka: Eee. Tak, oczywiście, z przyjemnością, Alya. Alya: Ale czadowo. Dziękuję, dziękuję. Manon: Jestem w telewizji? Mamusia. Nadja: Hę? A gdzie jest Marinette? Manon: Poszła powiedzieć coś swoim rodzicom. Alya: Yy, tak. Czasami to zajmuję chwilkę. Arlette: Nadja, o co chodzi? Czy to ma być jakiś żart? Wracaj do tematu! Już! Nadja: Biedronko, Czarny Kocie… Fani uważają was za parę super bohaterów, ale także… widzą w was po prostu parę i tyle. Biedronka: Co? Nadja: Czy możecie potwierdzić, że randkujecie ze sobą? Biedronka: Ee, bardzo cię przepraszam Nadja, ale jesteśmy super bohaterami i nie powinnaś zadawać nam takich osobistych pytań. Czarny Kot: Miał. Biedroneczce wyrastają pazurki. Biedronka: Jesteśmy tu po to, aby bronić mieszkańców Paryża. To tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy pokonamy Władcę Ciem. I kropka. Arlette: Mówiłaś, że masz jakąś rewelację. Nadja: O. Tak. A jak możecie wytłumaczyć to zdjęcie? Czarny Kot: CO? Kiedy to było? Biedronka: Ja cię ratowałam, a nie całowałam. Arlette: Dobrze idzie. Ciągnij temat. Nadja: To oczywiste, że się kochacie. Biedronka: Przecież to głupie zdjęcia wyrwane z kontekstu. Wykonujemy naszą pracę. Codziennie razem ratujemy to miasto. Ale nie jako para. Czarny Kot: Choć kiedyś kto wie. Biedronka: Kocie, nie teraz. Nadja: Dlaczego nie powiecie nam prawdy? Biedronka: Ale to właśnie jest prawda. Nadja: No śmiało, widzowie czekają na odpowiedź. Biedronka: Ogłaszam, że to koniec wywiadu. Czarny Kot: Ło. Skąd ten pośpiech? Biedronka: Ee… Mam wyzwanie. Paryż nas potrzebuje. Natychmiast. Czarny Kot: Sorki. Obowiązki wzywają. Musimy spadać. Arlette: Nie pozwól im odejść! Nadja: Hej, nie tak prędko. Program się nie skończył. Fani będą zawiedzeni, jeśli nie dostaną odpowiedzi. Biedronka: Moi prawdziwi fani wszystko zrozumieją. Czarny Kot: Fani mają rację. Spiker: Piękno. Wygoda. Arlette: Możesz powiedzieć „pa, pa” Nadjo. To był twój pierwszy i ostatni występ w najlepszym czasie antenowym. Władca Ciem: Dziennikarka ośmieszona przez Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota, co za idealna ofiara. Leć do niej, moja mała akumo, i zawładnij nią. Królowo Wizji, jestem Władca Ciem. Zdaje się, że Biedronka i Czarny Kot nie udzielili ci odpowiedzi na pytanie. Chcesz mieć sensację? Odbierz im Miracula. Królowa Wizji: Słupki oglądalności będą moje. Czarny Kot: Więc kogo ratujemy? Biedronka: Nas samych. Nadja była gotowa na wszystko, żeby program osiągnął sukces. Nie będę odpowiadać przed kamerami na wścibskie pytania. Czarny Kot: Ale taka jest cena popularności, moja gwiazdeczko. Biedronka: Jesteśmy super bohaterami, a nie gwiazdami. Mamy poważniejsze obowiązki niż wygłupianie się w telewizji. Czarny Kot: Czekaj! Nie planowałem tak wcześnie wracać do domu. Może skoczymy na lody? Znam kiciastyczne miejsce. André Bourgeois: To jest niemożliwe. Aurore: Czy ta dziewczyna nie używa szamponu? Nieprawdopodobne. Alya: Ooo… Mój wywiad byłby o wiele lepszy. Manon: Dlaczego już nie mogę oglądać mamusi w telewizji? I gdzie jest Marinette? Alya: Na pewno za chwilę wróci. Za nim zdążysz powiedzieć… Królowa Wizji: Zapraszam państwa na nowy program prowadzony przeze mnie, Królową Wizji. Hahaha. Macie rację, będą rewelacje. Biedronka i Czarny Kot: Nadja?! Królowa Wizji: Dzisiaj Biedronka i Czarny Kot rozczarowali swoich wielkich fanów, kiedy nie chcieli przyznać, że łączy ich gorące uczucie. Dlatego postanowiłam sprawdzić, jak daleko się posuną, żeby ukryć przed nami prawdę. Chloé: Hej, jakim prawem tutaj weszłaś? Ochrona! Królowa Wizji: Powitajmy naszego pierwszego gościa. Chloé Bourgeois, która podobno jest przyjaciółką naszych super bohaterów. Chloé: Oczywiście, że tak. Biedronka: No to mamy kolejny dowód na to, że telewizja kłamie. Królowa Wizji: Dobrze, moja droga Chloé. Sprawdźmy czy możesz polegać na tych swoich przyjaciołach. Chloé: Ej! Paniusiu! Zniszczysz mi ubrania. Masz pojęcie, ile one kosztowały? O nie. To nie może być prawda. Nigdy w życiu nie wsiadłabym do metra. To takie… to takie poniżające. Królowa Wizji: Witamy bardzo w metrze niepewności. Pędzi z prędkością ponad stu kilometrów na godzinę, więc możecie się pożegnać ze swoją uroczą koleżanką. No proszę. Co ja widzę? Mam coraz więcej widzów. Wszyscy są tak bardzo ciekawi, czy super bohaterowie przyjdą na czas. Chloé prawie umiera z ciekawości. Hahahaha. Biedronko, Czarny Kocie, zdobędziecie się na podróż przez ekran, żeby ocalić przyjaciółkę? Chloé: Biedronko, Czarny Kocie, błagam was, ratujcie moje ciuchy. Czarny Kot: Gotowa do skoku, moja damo? Biedronka: A jeśli to pułapka? Wolę dotrzeć tam własnym sposobem. Czarny Kot: W tym mieście jest sporo linii metra. Ponad 200 kilometrów torów. Jeśli chcemy zdążyć uratować Chloé, chyba nie mamy wyboru. Biedronka: Aa. Przyznaj, że uwielbiasz być w telewizji. Czarny Kot: Po prostu nie mam tremy, Biedronsiu. Chloé: Och. No wreszcie. Co tak długo? Co? Pospieszcie się i wyciągnijcie mnie z tego koszmaru. Aaa! Królowa Wizji: Hahaha. Staniecie się gwiazdami programu z najwyższą oglądalnością w historii telewizji. Biedronka: Akuma na pewno jest w tym zegarku. Zajmę się Królową Wizji. Czarny Kot: A ja zajmę się drzwiami. Zamknęła nas! Królowa Wizji: Zasady w moim programie są proste. Powiedźcie teraz na antenie prawdę. Że jesteście w sobie zakochani, a zatrzymam pociąg. Biedronka: Super bohater nigdy nie kłamie. Nie możemy powiedzieć czegoś, co nie jest prawdą. Królowa Wizji: Ma być sensacja! Czarny Kot: Użyję Kotaklizmu. Biedronka: Zaczekaj. Może nam być bardzo potrzebny. Czarny Kot: Tak, właśnie w tym momencie. Biedronka: Musimy najpierw ją tu ściągnąć, bo nigdy nie złapię jej akumy. Może zyskamy na czasie, jak będziemy grać w jej grę. Czarny Kot: Nie rozumiem. Biedronka: Dobrze, Królowo Wizji. Wygrałaś. Przyznajemy się. Chodzę na randki z Czarnym Kotem. Tak jak mówiłaś, jesteśmy w sobie zakochani. Czy ty przed chwilą mruczałeś? Czarny Kot: Nie, absolutnie nie. Królowa Wizji: Nasze dwa bohaterskie gołąbeczki uratowały życie koleżanki, potwierdzając swoje szczere uczucia. Nasi widzowie oszaleją! Ale nie pobiliśmy jeszcze rekordu oglądalności. Musicie się postarać. Biedronka: Więc dołącz do nas, Królowo Wizji, w końcu jesteś gospodarzem tego programu. Spłupki pójdą w górę. Władca Ciem: Każ im oddać swoje Miracula. Królowa Wizji: Mój program, więc ja tu rozdaję karty. Żeby udowodnić prawdziwość swoich uczuć, macie zdjąć z twarzy maski. A to oznacza, że macie mi oddać Miracula. Biedronka: Nie ma mowy, Królowo Wizji. Czarny Kot: Chwila. Wiem jak mogę udowodnić uczucie. Daj buziaka. Biedronka: Nie ma mowy, Kocie. Czarny Kot: To koniec programu? Biedronka: Jeśli do niej nie dotrzemy, nigdy nie złapiemy jej akumy. Królowa Wizji: Moi drodzy widzowie, za chwilę zobaczycie coś niesamowitego. Hahaha… Alya: Biedronko! Ratuj! Błagam! Królowa Wizji: Zaraz. Czy to nie ta fanka, która prowadzi Biedrobloga? Ta, która pierwsza nagrała Biedronkę? Biedronka: Hy! Nie. Alya! Królowa Wizji: Oddajcie mi Miracula. Albo wasza największa fanka zostanie zmumifikowana. Biedronka: Wskakujmy, zanim nam zwieje. Chloé: Hej! Zaczekajcie! A co będzie ze mną? Możecie mnie stąd wypuścić? Czarny Kot: To chyba nie Luwr. Biedronka: Więc oszukała nas. Królowa Wizji: Hahahaha… Czarny Kot: Eee… Kotaklizm? Biedronka: Nie. Nie ma sensu. Jesteśmy za daleko od Luwru. Zanim tam dotrzemy, na pewno już będzie po Alyi. Czarny Kot: Więc może buzi? Biedronka: Nadal nie ma takiej możliwości. Królowa Wizji: Nadszedł czas, by słupki wystrzeliły do samego nieba. Spróbujmy jeszcze raz. Oddajcie Miraculum i pokażcie mi prawdziwe twarze. Cały świat na was patrzy. Władca Ciem: Brawo, przywarłaś ich do muru. Doskonale. Miracula wreszcie są moje! Królowa Wizji: Nawet nie próbujcie już kombinować. Alya: Ał! Królowa Wizji: Chyba, że chcecie zobaczyć jak wasza fanka się kąpie. Pośpieszcie się moi kochani, nie dajcie widzom tak długo czekać. Biedronka: Dzięki za radę. SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Taśma klejąca? Co niby mam zrobić z taśmą? Oczywiście! Czarny Kot: Pośpiesz się, zaraz zrzuci Alyę do rzeki. Biedronka: Minutkę. Czarny Kot: Minuta to za długo! Królowa Wizji: Lepiej posłuchaj Kota. Biedronka: Voila! Królowa Wizji: Co tam się dzieje? Biedronka: Dobrze, wygrałaś, Królowo Wizji. Zdejmiemy wasze Miracula. Cały świat zobaczy nas bez masek. Czarny Kot: I damy sobie buzi. Szkoda, że to przegapisz. Biedronka: Ale masz pecha. Królowa Wizji: Jeśli to nieprawda, gorzko tego pożałujecie. Czarny Kot: Utknęłaś tu razem z nami. KOTAKLIZM! Panie przodem. Biedronka: Dziękuję. Koniec twoich rządów akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię! Pa, pa, miły motylku. NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! Nadja: Co? Co tu się stało? Biedronka i Czarny Kot: Zaliczone! Władca Ciem: Królowa Wizji dała nam złe wiadomości. Ale wkrótce będę transmitował marny koniec Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Marinette: Bardzo cię przepraszam, Alya. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego tyle zajęła mi ta rozmowa. Alya: Nie uwierzysz co się stało. Byłam dziś zakładnikiem złoczyńcy. Marinette: Co ty? Żartujesz sobie? Alya: Serio. Wszystko przegapiłaś. Na szczęście Biedronka mnie uratowała. Marinette: Wybacz, że nie było mnie z tobą. Alya: Nie ma problemu. Ale następnym razem jak mnie zaprosisz, to masz zakaz chodzenia na rozmowę z rodzicami. Marinette: Zgoda. Nadja: Macie rację, będą rewelacje. Tak. Wita państwa Nadja Chamack. Oto program „Twarzą w twarz”. Dziś moim gościem jest Alya Césaire, autorka Biedrobloga. Wspólnie przypomnimy najlepsze akcji Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Arlette: Masz świetną oglądalność, Nadja. Gratuluję. Zasłużyłaś na ten czas antenowy. Alya: Dzień dobry, Nadjo. Hejka, fani. Na wstępnie chciałabym coś wyjaśnić. Biedronka i Czarny Kot nie są parą. Przynajmniej jak na razie. Tak jest im lepiej. Manon: Widzisz? To ty i moja mamusia. Alya: Zgadza się, mój bąbelku. Marinette: No i pięknie. Teraz wszyscy się dowiedzą o Biedroblogu. Alya: Życzysz sobie autograf? Marinette: Bardzo chętnie. Manon: Ja też. Ja chcę pierwsza. Zobacz też.. Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 2 en:Prime Queen/Transcript